wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jarvah
Jarvah are the red-skinned inhabitants of Usareik. The Jarvah are regarded as skilled warriors by many, and can be found in the employ of Kings and commanders all over Atheryin. Physiology The Jarvah are a strong and tall species. Their facial features would generally expect to be stereotypically human in every way, but for their red skin - the colour of fire, and spikes coming out of their skulls-as many as five. They're fierce in every aspect of life, from combat and diplomacy. Personality Most Jarvah are egotistical, and stoic, though furious when provoked.. When met in battle they are fierce berserkers and are known to drive their horns right into their opponent. The Jarvah as a whole are generally known to be loyal only to coin or country, and are generally seen as a boogyman by most small coastal villages. Culture and Religion At birth, all Jarvah are assigned a "role" in society. That role is supposedly given to them by Sol, their God - But in reality is given per quota by the local government . Once assigned, the Jarvah will do this job for the rest of their life. The Jarvah are infamous slavers, but slaves are often given the same rights as the rest of the Jarvah - if not more. The Jarvah slaves go through an honour proving, where they fight to the death with other slaves. If they are successful, they often are allowed to choose their role within society - a choice that most don't have. The Jarvah live in communal housing, and have very little individuality. They struggle with concepts such as free will and choice. The Jarvah are also famous for sometimes enacting an genocide against their foes, the most famous example of this being the near complete destruction of the Dramer race, during The Red War. All Jarvah are usually stubborn and love to start fights. They interact with their family loyally, as opposed to others. Most Jarvah have strong family bonds and usually stay within their sod and stone homes instead of socializing with other members of a village. Granted, Jarvah are capable of friendship and companionship, but such relationships are usually prone to more qualms given the usual Jarvah disposition. Most taverns and inns dotting the Jarvah lands are filled with hand-to-hand fights and brawls, some fuelled by anger, and others to show guile through a duel. They are known to be exciting party-goers, despite their usual attitude toward those outside their family and friend circles. Many Jarvah enjoy finely brewed ales and rich-tasting foods, crafted with the finest spices and sauces to ensure delicious quality. coming with their love for alcoholic beverages, they often produce high-alcohol content drinks, as their livers are much stronger from generations of fine spirits. Religion The Jarvah Creation Myth is as follows. It should be noted that many sources point to separate creation myths at the time of different Jarvah Kings, and most outside scholars warn that likelihood of it being a complete fabrication is quite high. The reference to the Kvurian Isles is chief evidence among this, as the Jarvah are known to not have existed in Atheryin before the Autumn Era at the earliest. : At the dawn of time, there were two eggs, in one, was the world. In the other, was Vok- a large, black Dragon. Vok flew upon the New-born world, where he flew, the wind, where he rested, the land. Anything he did not touch became the sea. The world was shrouded in darkness, the only life form, the being that shaped it, and so time went on, for Millennium. : One day, a third egg formed, in this one there was a Phoenix- Sol, he came onto the world, his flames giving light, as the first people formed, for a year, he went around the whole world, making it light, however, this awoke Vok, who, furious to find his world light, cast Sol Into Mount Kvurian, destroyed the sun, casting the world into Darkness once again, life slowly died, and was only able to live around Mount Kvurian, as Sol’s light still lasted around there. : Around 30 years later, a Man was climbing the Volcano, and heard a voice from inside it, telling him to free it, after breaking the large chains which, had been built by Vok, Sol broke free, and fought Vok in a battle, which, made the mountain ranges, Eventually, after months of battle, Sol slew Vok, and remade the Sun, however, he was weak from the battle, and had to rest in the Volcano once again. Vok then awoke, and with the last of his power, made the night, so that everyone would have to see the Darkness and some point, then he died, his body becoming the moon, to watch over the night. History, Legends and Folklore The Jarvah's history in Kyros is a bloody one, with ten years of peace being considered a miracle by all apart from the Jarvah, who's economy relies on their slave trade. The Jarvah arrived in Atheryin Minor sometime during Brave 281 , with five great war ships arriving from the east. Curiously, although only five thousand Jarvah arrived in Atheryin, the ships they arrived on were big enough to hold at least triple that number. In fact, there was provisions on board for this extra four thousand. The Jarvah landed on eastern Kvurian, establishing trade with the Dramer settlers there. Six ships originally set out, chief among them was the Jarvahian King's Warship, which did not arrive alongside the others. It was thought that the ship was lost to storm near Broadwaters, and was not until six months later, when the straggler of the fleet arrived. At that point, the friendly relationship established with local Dramer populatios took a turn for the worse. When he first layed eyes on the Dramer, he named them Vok-spawn, children of the dark dragon himself. The Jarvah's forces destroyed many of the Dramer, putting them to the sword, man, woman, and child. By the months end, not a single elf remained in Usareik, most fleeing back to Dram. From there, the Jarvah prospered. The Kingdom of Usareik was established, and the time, a total monarchy. In later eras, the Jarvah would become famous for their slavary, piracy, and barbarism. They established a rivalry with the "Vokspawn" of Dram. The Dramer would attempt to maintain peaceful relations with the Jarvah, without much success. A large coastal posting ensured the supply of readily available slaves diminished significantly, and the economic impact of this was likely the chief provocation of The Red War , which would begin on the 254th Day of Red 10, and would led to the almost complete genocide of the race. The Jarvah would eventually be forced to stop their assault, and arguably lost The Red War as a result. While Dramer sources claim it was a heroic battle which stopped the advance, the likely reason for the war's end was cost. Like so many other times in Jarvah history before and after, it was the logistics of supply lines, and the availability of slaves that lead to the Red War being unwinnable. In most Jarvahian eyes, they had already accomplished what they wanted to - driving the Vokspawn out of Dram, and making a tidy profit on the slaves they captured.